La Gema Universal
by YaridovichWrathzed
Summary: Gwen y Kevin regresan de visita a Bellwood, justo cuando las cosas van bien, una nueva aventura los aguarda.. Catástrofe Universal
1. Persecución Espacial

Hola, yo os quiero mucho y les traigo mi primer historia de Ben 10 llamada la gema universal, Gwen y Kevin van de visita a bellwood, mientras una Reina alienigena es perseguida con Aggregor en Alianza con Khyber

* * *

**Persecución Espacial**

-Es Bueno verlos-Decía un joven castaño de 16 años que respondía al nombre de Ben Tennyson, al saludar a una joven pelirroja y un pelinegro, su prima y su mejor amigo, quienes acababan de llegar de visita a bellwood, su ciudad natal, era una mañana tranquila, eran vacaciones de verano lo que podría indicar una larga estadía en el pueblo para los dos. En el Sr. Smoothies todo parecía tranquilo – ¿Las mañanas son así de aburridas aquí desde que nos fuimos? – Preguntó Kevin – Generalmente nos la pasamos peleando contra Zombozo o Khyber, pero hoy amaneció tranquilo- Respondió el Revona-Gander, los días así de tranquilos eran muy raros.

El día permaneció tranquilo, aun no se sabía porque tal tranquilidad – Es probable que ahora estén planeando algo en Pueblo Bajo – Decía la chica con suerte.

No estaba del todo equivocada, en pueblo bajo los villanos se reunieron, pero no para llevar a cabo algún plan maquiavélico, estaban en una subasta – El siguiente objeto es… El escudo de energía de Vilgax – Psyphon subastaba los objetos que su antiguo amo desechó, la basura de una persona es el tesoro de otra.

-VENDIDO AL NÚMERO 13- Gritaba mientras azotaba su mazo, ese objeto no era de mucho valor, y su precio no fue mayor a 2 piezas de tadenita, extraño mineral que escaseaba en el universo, pero hoy no nos enfocaremos en eso…

Obviamente, algo sucedía, incluso Gwen tenía un sentimiento de que algo catastrófico, estaba por ocurrir, obviamente, ninguno de los plomeros que ahí se encontraban, se imaginarían que un desastre de niveles catastróficos ocurriría.

En algún lugar, cerca del sistema peptos, una nave era perseguida por otra, disparo tras disparo, la nave perseguida disparaba las pocas armas defensivas que poseía, el autor de la persecución era un osmosian…

_Flash back_

_-Rata de alcantarilla –Decía el plomero guardia de la prisión-Espero que disfrutes la prisión porque nunca saldrás de ella._

_El osmosian, de nombre Aggregor, estaba en un estado decaído, desde su derrota con Levin, estaba en mal estado, después fue capturado por los plomeros y fue condenado de por vida a pasar en la cárcel de Null Void _

_Era difícil saber que se podía hacer en ese estado decaído, sin nadie que pudiera sacar de ahí, con su collar que impedía que absorbiera algo que le ayudara a escapar._

_Los días pasaban, la comida que les ofrecían era horrenda, el lugar estaba decayendo. Aun si lograba escapar de ahí, se encontraría con el vacío, sin ningún lugar a donde escapar, ni como regresar a su dimensión._

_Las noches para Aggregor fueron demasiadas, hasta que un día, se escucho un silbato, todos los collares de inmediato dejaron de funcionar, como si así estuvieran programados, aprovecho la oportunidad y se lo quitó, absorbió el metal de la misma manera que Levin hacía y escapó. La prisión era un desorden, Plomeros intentaban contener a los reos, pero no se podía, eran demasiados y todos recuperaban sus poderes._

_Fuera de ahí se encontró con Khyber, y después de intercambiar palabras acordarían que se unirían y destruirían a Tennyson_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Su alteza real, esta nave es de tipo diplomática, no podrá seguir así, debemos preparar las capsulas de escape- Decía a el capitán de la nave, por más que la Reina Bludk no quisiera pues ella era de una especie desconocida en la galaxia, (su apariencia era de cuello largo, ojos azules completamente y brazos y piernas largas), pero llevaba en su poder un objeto muy especial….

-Sera mejor que yo me quede como señuelo, capitán debe llevárselo- Decía Bludk –No es posible su alteza, su vida está en riesgo, debemos protegerla y esta nave no durará mucho más… aunque… -Fue interrumpido con otro disparo que hizo rebotar a la nave- Existe otra opción… Fijen curso hacía…

Mientras tanto en la tierra…

-Y entonces el portal se cerró y el quedó colgando de la puerta- Narraba con entusiasmo el Castaño, las risas comenzaron… - Billie Billons fue encarcelado por los plomeros y nadie supo que realmente él fue quien salvó a la tierra en aquella ocasión –Completó Rook

-Por lo menos no hubo daños graves, como la vez en la que se destruyó el edificio de recreación – Gwen lanzaba una mirada incriminatoria a Kevin…

-Looma quería casarse conmigo, no es mi culpa que destruyera parte de tu universidad… Además ya reconstruyeron ese edificio – Se escudó Kevin…

En pueblo bajo…

La subasta había terminado, dejando a un Psyphon con dinero, y algunos villanos con objetos diversos, obviamente fue una buena ganancia para él, tenía tiempo sin ver a Vilgax, y le pidió antes de irse, que se deshiciera de todos esos objetos sin valor para él…

El día parecía tranquilo para todos pero en el espacio…

Prepárense, alcanzaremos la velocidad de la luz en 3… 2… 1… y con unos efectos especiales fuera de los cristales, la nave de la Reina entró al hiperespacio, con un loco osmosian pisándole los talones.

-Computadora, ¿Obtuviste las coordenadas de el DS-200? –Preguntaba Aggregor, la computadora respondió en un lenguaje extraño , sonrió y la nave también entraba al hiperespacio, conocía perfectamente esas coordenadas, fue en ese planeta que obtuvo sus poderes supremos, fue en ese planeta que capturó a Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas y Ra'ad , fue ahí donde su antigua nave se destruyó. De ese lugar provenía la única persona que fue capaz de derrotarle, Kevin Levin, y su amigo, Ben Tennyson

-Tennyson! –Decía con amargura, sería difícil derrotarle mientras contara con sus transformaciones supremas y al instante, como un chispazo le vino a la mente- Ese entrometido ya no cuenta con sus preciadas transformaciones supremas, será fácil derrotarle ahora, primero debo deshacerme de esa molestia de Levin, y con Khyber de mi lado, nadie podrá derrotarme, absorberé un poder supremo nuevo e inimaginable… La suerte de Tennyson está por acabar pronto se revelará un…- De repente el comunicador sonó, era Khyber

-¿Cómo va la persecución de la reina Bludk?

-Todo marcha bien, se dirige a la tierra donde la interceptaré y robaré el…

-Muy bien, será mejor que te des prisa, o si no Tennyson se interpondrá, una vez que tengamos la gema universal, podremos acabar con lo que sea sin esfuerzo alguno…

Continuará…

* * *

Se que es un poco corto pero el siguiente lo compensará, lo prometo, no le digan a nadie pero la gema se divide en tres partes, dale like a la pag: B10OmniverseLA


	2. Perdición de la tierra

Hola a todos, bienvenidos y disfruten este capitulo que describirá muchas cosas y que presenta una catastrofe en la tierra.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Perdición en la tierra**

-Tennyson no se interpondrá, obtendremos la gema y con ella destruiremos el tonto reloj del chico- Decía arrogante Aggregor

-Obviamente debemos asegurarnos de que no llegue hasta Tennyson, la gema es muy importante y en manos de Tennyson… no sabría que se puede hacer…

… Mientras tanto, en la tierra era de noche

-Muy bien Tennyson, mi turno –Decía mientras absorbía un poco de metal de su auto, y acto seguido, transformaba su puño en un martillo y se disponía a golpearlo, pero el más pequeño se dividió en dos, esquivando en el momento el golpe del hibrído osmosiano, y nuevamente utilizó su ataque –Eco Eco, Eco Eco, Eco Eco- Su ataque hubiera sido efectivo de no ser porque el osmosiano saltó lejos de las ondas de sonido provenientes del sonorosian, y utilizó su mano-martillo para golpear uno contra el otro, acto seguido se escuchó un sonido del omnitrix, y los dos Eco Eco, se transformaban en un Lodestar, que se disponía a usar su ataque magnético contra el pelinegro, pero el fue más agil, esquivando los ataques magneticos, logrando así llegar a su auto y absorver goma de las llantas.

La pelea ya tenía hora y media, la causa…

_FlashBack_

_Estaban en el auto de Kevin, Ben, como siempre llevaba un Smoothie y sin darse cuenta, al momento de frenar lo derramó por todas partes en auto…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Cambiando de materiales y aliens la pelea continuaba

-Me las pagarás Tennyson- Se disponía a atacar de no ser por que una enfadada Gwen, y un confundido Rook actuaron para detener la pelea, Gwen utilizabá sus latigos de maná para detener al pelinegro y Rook la red de su Proto-Herramienta para detener a Rath

-Ya basta, fue un accidente Kevin- Decía gwen. A Kevin se le veia una vena de ira en la frente, el sonido proveniente del omnitrix indicaba que el tiempo se había agotado justo a tiempo, eran buenas noticias, ambos estaban cansados. Kevin tardo tiempo en regresar a la normalidad, pero finalmente se tranquilizó, el lado bueno, tendría como desquitarse con cierta moto de cierto heróe.

-No puedo creer que todo este desastre sea solo por una bebida derramada- Decía Rook mirando los destrozos a la calle, las casas y los edificios de la zona. Obviamente serían noticia para Will Harangue.

En el espacio

El DS-200 (la nave en misión diplomática perteneciente a la Reina Bludk que se dirigía a Appoplexia) tenía un curso diferente,

Un planeta en el que reinaba la paz intergalactica, la tierra.

Era sabido por todos que la tierra se encontraba en paz, gracias a un heróe terrestre con la habilidad de convertirse en diferentes alienigenas, la reina estaba segura de que no podría convertirse en uno de su especie. Una particularidad de los Anoditas y de los Univiquianos (Especie de la reina Bludk) es que no poseían ADN. Los Univiquianos tenían un codigo genético que ningun aparato en el universo podría detectar. Así era mejor, de alguna manera su especie, era una especie que pocos conocían, los plomeros no tenían mucho contacto con ellos, lo que es peor, eran poderosos como los anoditas, jamas se imaginarían que existiera otra especie así, su posesión mas preciada, era la Gema Universal, creada hace 300,000 años, una gema que poseía el poder combinado de siete univiquianos poderosos, que dieron sus vidas para crearla, y le daba a su poseedor increibles habilidades, y multiplicaba su poder. Tenía varios propositos, pero uno de ellos era el más importante.

La reina contactaría con un heroe terricola de nombre Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, su misión de entregar un genuino diamante de Bordac sería frustrado. Aggregor era implacable, siguió a la reina hasta el sistema solar y de ahí a la orbita terrestre, el DS-200 ya no podía más, quedaría varado a escasos kilometros de la tierra

-Preparen las naves de escape, su majestad, debe proteger la gema y el cristal, Bark, Simual, protejan a la reina, nosotros utilizaremos lo que queda de esta nave para llegar a Pyros, rapido, muevanse

-Capitan, tenga cuidado, pyros es un planeta horribe, el clima es muy caliente, hay guerra si descubren a un univi..

-No se preocupe su alteza, lo lograremos, llegaremos a la base y de ahí pediremos algún transporte, nuestras capsulas solo pueden usarse para bajar a cualquier planeta

-Pero..-Quería protestar pero Bark dijo- No se preocupe su majestad, el capitan y sus hombres son fuertes y valientes, nosotras tenemos una misión… Capitan, los veremos en Bordac, si todo sale bien, el cazador y su amigo quedaran en prisión…

Abrieron la puerta que daba a la capsula de escape, fue lanzada, de inmediato la nave se alejo de la atmosfera y puso destino a Pyros, donde embajadores Uxorite estaban en una negociación de paz intergalactica, la Emperatriz Attea podría hacer algo para evitarlo, pero simplemente se dirijía hacia el reconstruido pluton, por alguna razon.. Los uxorite podrían ayudarlos a regresar a Bordac,

Bordac es un planeta artificial, de cristales creados por los Univiqs (Antecesores de los univiquianos) la primera especie del universo, mucho antes de los highbreed, esa especie alienigena era omnipotente, y nacieron en los bordes del universo, construyeron Bordac que, esta hacía los bordes del universo, cerca de la separación de andromeda y via lactea, el universo es grande pero no lo es todo, y así como nacieron hicieron muchas maravillas…

Bordac era un planeta de paz hacia mucho tiempo, pero varias especies los amenazaron y llegaron incluso a destruir tres cuartas parte del planeta de cristal Walross , un heroe de Walross univic, llamado Ac Bord logró derrotar a esa especie, dando su vida en el proceso, Walross fue reconstruido y paso a llamarse Bordac, en honor a ese heroe, y ese planeta artificial de cristal albergaba a los univics y posteriormente a los univiquianos.

Llegar a ese planeta sería dificil, puesto que debía salir de la galaxia hacia los bordes superiores del universo…

La reina bludk, fue desendiente de uno de los que crearon la gema… y ahora, estaba en una capsula en camino hacia un pequeño pueblo llamado Bellwood

La nave de Aggregor siguió a la capsula como era de esperarse, no cayó en la trampa de la nave,su nave había recibido daño, pero no se podía comparar con el DS-200 , el modelo más avanzado para una nave consular… Creado en Galvan B por 5 galvans en compañía de 3 galvanos mecamorficos… Creada para la especie Enkor, y posteriormente Univiquiano

La capsula iba tripulada por la Reina, Bark y Simual, sus compañeras, guardaespaldas, protectoras y sobretodo, amigas, la tensión estaba en el aire, la capsula iba tan rapido como podía, era imposible sentirse peor, un exconvicto las perseguía, un cazador le apoyaba, su única esperanza era Tennyson.

En la tierra, estaban comiendo hamburguesas, el insidente de el Smoothie pasó gracias a la ayuda de Gravattack, claro, Ben lo dañó, Ben lo reparó… La calma reinaba, los villanos terminaron con los objetos de vilgax, y Psyphon estaba que desbordaba alegría…

-Arg!, No vine a Bellwood para que no pase nada, quiero catastrofe! –Gritaba un enfadado osmosian

-Silencio Kevin, es como si cada vez que estamos en Bellwood algo sale mal, ahora que no hay nada no tenemos porque enojarnos

-Lo se pero quiero hacer algo

-Juega con esto-Decía la última lanzandole un Cubo Rubik

-…-

-Es una noche tranquila, ¿Qué podría salir mal?- Decía un confiado Rook

-¡¿Cuántas Veces te He dicho que no digas eso en voz..?!- Ben no terminó, una explosión se escucho a lo lejos, en el cielo – Tu y tu bocota- Decía en tono irónico, obviamente decir eso siempre le trajo problemas, aunque no fueran en si provocados por decir eso, pero era una gran serie de coincidencias.

El estruendo que se escuchó pertenecia a los misiles de la nave de Aggregor explotando en el cielo, sin ninguno que le diera a la capsula, la tierra era un bonito planeta, o eso aparentaba, no se escuchaban explosiones así todos los días.

La nave maniobraba en el aire, luchando por no ser alcanzada por un misil, o por no chocar contra algun edificio que se encontrara por la zona, sin pensarlo dos veces saltaron a la acción.

-Hora de ser heroé- Decía Ben, Mientras seleccionaba un alien en su omnitrix y lo activaba, el elegido era..-FRIIIO!-Gritaba al aire, tenía tiempo que no hacia eso.

Kevin absorvía metal de una barandilla y Gwen comenzaba a usar sus poderes para hacer escalones. Ella, Kevin y Rook subían, de inmediato reconocieron la nave agresora. Kevin transformó su brazo en un tipo de anzuelo y quedó colgando de la nave de Aggregor, que no paraba de dar vueltas mientras doblaba el aire.

-AG…GRE…GOR!-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Claro que no Tennyson, estoy a la mitad de un picnic en el parque- Su brazo regresó a la normal y cayó hacía un auto, estuvo a un metro de aplastarlo de no ser por un latigo rosa que lo salvó

-Buen trabajo, detuviste a Aggregor –Decía Ironicamente Gwen

-No es mi culpa…-Se escuchó otra explosión y un malherido Frio caía hacia el pavimento, rodando varias veces hasta que el sonido que indicaba el fin de la transformación terminó, y se vió una luz verde regresar de Necrofriggian a Humano, Ben estaba sangrando de un brazo y la mano del otro tenía un feo golpe, sin pensarlo dos veces cambió a Astrodactyl.

-Agh Astrodactyl se encargará- Y sin más se dirigió hacia la nave de Aggregor y le hizo demasiado daño, un golpe certero en el impulsor y la nave comenzaba a caerse, por suerte para bellwood, caía en las afueras. Por mala suerte la cabeza de la nave alcanzó a golpear la capsula e hizo que también cayera.

Esa noche en bellwood era cruel para Ben, quien terminó bajando y cambiando a Cannonbolt, rodó hasta la capsula, pero unos metros antes de llegar, una alarma sonó indicando el fin de la transformación.

-AH!- Fue su ultimo grito, antes que cayera al suelo – Necesito unas vacaciones

De la nave bajaron los tripulantes, y su majestad la reina se presentó con Ben Tennyson

-Saludos, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, heroe terricola, salvador del universo, vencedor sobre la conquista Highbreed, yo soy la Reina Bludk, del planeta Bordac, he venido hasta por un pequeño problema- La reina terminó de presentarse y ben la examinó, era alta, de color blanco, vestía ropa blanca con bordes negros, sus ojos eran negros totalmente a excepción de una circunferencía blanca, no estaba rellena, su cuello era largo, poseía una corona, con una extraña gema en forma de triangulo invertido, era de un color que se asemejaba al dorado.

-…Todo el poder del universo, y le tienes que pedir ayuda a una basura como Tennyson-

-Aggregor…Será mejor que te largues y dejes a la reina en paz, antes de que Muy Grande venga y te dispare su rayo cosmico, o que Escarabola te mande muy lejos, o deborarte un Upchuck-

-Tennyson, nunca aprendes nada, no tienes poder suficiente para derrotar a un gran Osmosiano como yo – Aggregor apuntó su lanza hacia el ojiverde y disparó un rayo pequeño y de color rojo, era fino y delgado facilmente podría haber atravesado al joven heroe, pero un campo de fuerza rosa se formó alrededor de el, mientras un proto-camión con la puerta abierta, dejando ver a Gwen por la puerta, y en esos momentos, era conducido por Kevin, que bajaba lentamente en busca de estacionarse.

-Chicos, ¿porque tardaron tanto?-

-Rook y Kevin peleaban por quien conduciría-

-Y yo y mi martillo de hierro sabemos hacer negociaciones agresivas…¿Ben?-

-¡MUY GRANDE!- Ben era rapido, se había transformado sin que se dieran cuenta, en el hombro estaba la reina.-

-Muy bien Aggregor, retirate antes de que Ben te aplaste o te lanze al espacio-

Un silbato se escucho, de inmediato una flecha se dirigío al centro del omnitrix, no era una flecha cualquiera, ya que en cuanto acertó, empezo a dar descargas electricas que destransformaron a Ben, el y la ojinegra quedaron en el suelo, Ben poseía espirales en lugar de pupilas.

-Veo que ya conocen a mi socio Aggregor, bueno pues Tennyson estará inconciente diez minutos, así que danos la gema por las buenas, o tendremos que usar la fuerza-

-Khyber, sabía que olía a rata de alcantarilla, no nos desafíes, que aún te superamos en número- Kevin se escuchaba firme

-Me alegra creer que piensan eso, es optimista, pero no les dará ninguna ventaja sin Tennyson-

-Te equivocas-Absorve un pedazo de tadenita que tenía en el bolsillo – Mas te vale que te vayas, si no quieres que te hagamos picadillo-

Dos esferas de maná se formaron en los puños de gwen, rook a su vez preparaba su proto-herramienta, la atmósfera era terrible, el cuerpo inconciente de Ben seguía sangrando, tenía sus golpes y cortadas por todos lados, se veía una respiración con dificultad.

Khyber por su lado sacaba una espada y Aggreor preparaba su lanza mejorada, un disparo atravesaría hasta la tadenita. La reina seguía en el suelo, la batalla comenzaría.

Pasaron unos segundos y comenzó, Gwen y Rook vs Aggregor y Kevin vs Khyber, con un brazo puntiagudo contrarrestaba la espada, mientras un martillo golpeaba. Gwen lanzaba todo tipo de ataques y Rook disparaba todo su arsenal, Kevin tenía un poco de dificultad, a pesar de ser de Tadenita. Khyber podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera para dañar a Levin, así que sacó un arma de electrochoques. Y electrocutó a Kevin, seguía consiente y de tadenita así que continúo luchando.

Aggregor disparaba, los escudos de Gwen y la agilidad de Rook permitían que ese rayo no los dañara, pero no podían continuar asi.

Los choques electricos eran cada vez más pesados para Kevin, se le acababa el tiempo, mientras una mano derecha se acercaba inconcientemente hacia su reloj en la mano izquierda, la Reina se cubría, no estaba preparada para lucha. Kevin recibió un choque y ya no pudo más, cayo rendido al suelo, con el humo saliendo de su cuerpo que ya no poseía tadenita, Khyber cambiaba el cartucho del arma, dispuesto a lanzar un ataque cargado y decisivo que marcaría el fin a la vida de el pelinegro, Lo disparó, pero ocurrió un milagro para Kevin; Un recién levantado Anfibio, redirigió el disparo electrico en contra de su disparador. Salió volando, el arma se disparo otra vez, esta vez en dirección de la corona de la reina y le atinó a la gema, la cual se desprendió de la corona.

La gema cayó en el suelo y se le veía una grieta, Khyber corrió hacia ella, pero anfibio iba a la misma velocidad, iban cabeza a cabeza, la mano de Khyber llegó hasta la gema al mismo tiempo que la de anfibio, salió volando en dirección de Gwen y Rook y cayo metros antes.

Gwen le puso un escudo alrededor y Aggregor le disparaba al escudo que poco a poco se iba rompiendo, la pobre Gwen cansada no pudo más y el escudo se rompió, pero un disparo de Aggregor le dio haciendo que la grieta creciera. La gema se levantaba y daba vueltas sobre su propio eje, Aggregor saltó y quedó delante de ella, pero dando le la espalda, Anfibio le lanzó una descarga electrica y volvió a saltar, la descarga le dio a la gema, de la nada, un Rayo verde cayo del cielo dandole a la Gema, y una onda expansiva los mando a volar incluyendo a Kevin inconciente, otros dos rayos atravesaron la gema al mismo tiempo y solo se vió una luz incandesente

-Oh no!- Gritaba la reina, que solo podía presagiar las terribles cosas que pasarían, la luz desapareció dejando ver en lugar de una Gema de color dorado, siete gemas triangulares de distintos colores. Una en el centro, y las otras alrededor, giraban sobre su propio eje y al mismo tiempo alrededor de la septima, de manera horizontal. Giraban y se elevaron al cielo, las estrellas formaron un triangulo invertido que se separó, y salió volando lejos, cada pedazo por su cuenta.

Se había ido, los esfuerzos de Khyber y Aggregor fueron en vano, de la nada se sintió un terremoto, y una luz proveniente de algún lugar atravesó la tierra de polo a polo, era una especie de laser. Varios desastres naturales ocurrían en el mundo

-Miren- decía Gwen sin saber del rayo que atravesaba la Tierra, en efecto algo pasaba, otro rayo atravezo la luna, y se quedó ahí inmovil, un tercer rayo se vió en el cielo que se detuvo extrañamente, El terremoto pasó, los rayos seguían ahí. Aggregor y Khyber huyeron de la escena.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntaba una desconcertada Gwen

-Todo lo que tienen que saber es que deben recuperar los siete pedazos de la gema para salvar a su planeta-

Continuara…

* * *

¿Que le pasa a la tierra? ¿Podrán reunir las piezas y salvar el planeta? ¿Que le pasó a Khyber y a Aggregor?

No se pierdan el siguiente capitúlo: Una explicación y que comience otra aventura

No olviden dejar reviews


End file.
